Shelder Oneshot Collection
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A collection of drabbles, one-shots and moments dedicated to our favorite resident blonde time-traveler and our favorite brown-haired emerald-eyed guitar player, filled with some of the most romantic, sweet, and funny one-shots there ever is! Every one-shot consists all Shelby/Xander with cameos by characters from Best Friends Whenever and Bunk'd. PM/Review for suggestions. AU.
1. The First Encounter

**Shelder Oneshot Collection**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Shelby Marcus x Xander McCormick**

 **Summary: A collection of drabbles, one-shots and moments dedicated to our resident blonde time-traveler and emerald-eyed guitar player, filled with some of the most romantic, sweet, and funny one-shots there ever is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with either Best Friends Whenever and Bunk'd. Those both shows I mentioned and its characters are both owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, I've decided to do this just in case I have writer's block. It's a little drabble collection I have made, dedicated to the crossover pairing of Shelby Marcus from "Best Friends Whenever" and Xander McCormick from "Bunk'd". It will have a lot of funny and romantic moments included, so you can definitely expect a lot of Shelder fluff (or Xandby, whether you wanna call them) in most of these chapters.**

 **P.S.: This will take place in an alternate universe in which Xander lives in the same city and school that both Shelby, Cyd, Naldo and Barry live. However, you can also expect some Bunk'd characters in there as well, so it's the best of both worlds! Enjoy!**

 **P.P.S.: Cyd makes an appearance in this chapter, so rejoice Cyd fans!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The First Encounter**_

* * *

It was yet another day around the halls of West Portland High School. Shelby Marcus and her best friend, Cyd Ripley, all groaned in agony as they had to endure another day of school.

"Uggggh, I didn't sleep a bunch last night." Shelby yawned a little.

"You're kidding me," Cyd nodded. "I can't believe your twin brothers snore so loud like an airhorn. I swear, my dog Diesel is waaaaay more quiet than the two of them combined."

"Well, as much as I don't like it other than you do, let's just get this day over with." Shelby sighed as she went to her locker.

When she opened it, she managed to get the English, Geometry and Science book that she needed just for today. After she gathered those things, Shelby shut her locker and turned around...

...

...

...only to bump into an unexpected stranger!

"OOOOF!" Yelped both Shelby and the figure.

Shelby was shocked to see the rest of her book and papers on the floor. So she frantically tried to pick them all up, but only to realize that the stranger ended up picking her books and papers off the floor first.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I didn't see you!" Shelby cried out.

"No problem," The stranger said, giving her the books that she accidentally dropped. "You kinda dropped these."

"I did?" Shelby gulped, right before she looked up at him. "Oh well, thank you very-"

Shelby never finished that sentence.

When she looked up to the figure, her jaw dropped immediately at the sight of a young, attractive male with brown hair, emerald green eyes, tight white shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. Everything about this mysterious teenager was perfect, especially the shiny white teeth that was displaying in front of Shelby with a smile. Safe to say, it was the most dreamiest smile that Shelby had ever seen. Somehow, they could hear the voices that have been speaking through their brain.

 _"Oh my goodness, he's so cute..."_ Shelby thought, staring at the cute guy.

 _"Oh wow, she's so beautiful..."_ The cute guy thought to himself, staring at Shelby.

The light-headed blonde couldn't help but hide her blush. The same could be said for the attractive teenager standing before her. So the male decided to break the tension between them.

"Sorry about that little mishap," He replied.

"Oh, it's okay, um..." Shelby said, trying to figure out what his name.

"Oh, sorry, it's actually my first day," The cutie chuckled in response. "Name's Xander McCormick."

"I'm Shelby, Shelby Marcus..." She gulped.

"Shelby, huh? It's a pretty cute name." Xander smirked with that smile of his.

"Thank you..." The blonde said, feeling her blush light up even more.

Cyd watched in pure interest as her best friend Shelby was going all ga-ga and fuzzy near this Xander guy. Right now, Shelby could literally feel her butterflies rumbling around in her stomach. Either that, or she was both thirsty and hungry. But either way, just one look at his emerald green eyes made Shelby fall instantly in love right away. But before they could even speak up again...

*BZZZZZT!*

The bell rang on the two of them, breaking this up.

"Oh well, what do you know? It's time for class!" Shelby chuckled nervously. "Boy, I'm sure glad you picked up my books, because I would have picked them up myself. I sure love books! I'm gonna go dissect my own head in the science lab now! Nice to meet you!"

"Um, sure, nice to meet you too..." Xander said, feeling a little disappointed after they both left.

Suddenly, the nervousness struck Shelby like lightning, making the blonde hit her forehead in frustration.

"Uggggh, I feel so horrible!" Shelby groaned.

"I know that," Cyd nodded before chuckling, "That was soooooo bad."

When Cyd said that, Shelby shot her a death glare not too close to her.

"But at least you tried." Cyd replied, patting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Let's just get to class." Shelby sighed.

"Sounds fine with me." Cyd shrugged while still walking with her best friend.

However, as they were walking to class, Shelby turned to Xander as a small smile lit up on her face.

 _"Ohhh, he's so dreamy when he walks away..."_ She thought.

And while she turned her back away from him, Xander turned around and saw Shelby walk away herself. Suddenly, he couldn't help but find himself smile at the sight of her walking off.

 _"Hmmmm, something tells me I'll be seeing more of her..."_ He thought as well before heading off to class.

* * *

 **Yeah, I could sooooo totally imagine Shelby being shy of him. I don't know why, but it's sooooo cute! I mean, which fangirl wouldn't want to faint over a good-looking stud like Kevin Quinn? That dude's a certified G and a bonafide stud! And you can't... teach... that!**

 **Anyway, there will be more moments from Shelby and Xander in the chapters to come, so feedbacks are appreciated and welcomed! Until next time, Warrior over and out! Peace, my gangstas!**

 **P.S.: If you're more than welcome to send me ideas for future chapters, go ahead and send me in PM or a review so I can make it happen. Later! ^_^**


	2. Cat Got Your Tongue

**Shelder Oneshot Collection**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Shelby Marcus x Xander McCormick**

 **Summary: A collection of drabbles, one-shots and moments dedicated to our resident blonde time-traveler and emerald-eyed guitar player, filled with some of the most romantic, sweet, and funny one-shots there ever is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with either Best Friends Whenever and Bunk'd. Those both shows I mentioned and its characters are both owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, I've decided to do this just in case I have writer's block. It's a little drabble collection I have made, dedicated to the crossover pairing of Shelby Marcus from "Best Friends Whenever" and Xander McCormick from "Bunk'd". It will have a lot of funny and romantic moments included, so you can definitely expect a lot of Shelder fluff (or Xandby, whether you wanna call them) in most of these chapters.**

 **P.S.: This will take place in an alternate universe in which Xander lives in the same city and school that both Shelby, Cyd, Naldo and Barry live. However, you can also expect some Bunk'd characters in there as well, so it's the best of both worlds! Enjoy!**

 **P.P.S.: Cyd once again makes another appearance in this chapter, so once again, rejoice Cyd fans!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Cat Got Your Tongue**_

* * *

"You think Xander's gonna like this?"

"He's totally gonna like it. Trust me, Shelby, you're gonna make his jaw drop for sure."

Such commotion was coming from two girls, who were busy sharing a single apartment with each other. Hey, both were 19 years old and needed to find a place of their own. What would they expect? Anyway, Shelby Marcus and her roommate/best friend Cyd Ripley were planning to go to a Halloween Party that Barry Eisenberg had been throwing around the town of Portland. The costumes that both girls were wearing were the most colorful of them all. Cyd was dressed up as the Wicked Witch from the movie The Wizard of Oz, while Shelby...

...

...

...well, maybe it was the costume that her boyfriend, Xander McCormick, wanted to see for himself.

While Shelby was adjusting her costume, Cyd heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, I'll go get that." Cyd said as she left the room.

She then rushed right over to the door and opened it all the way. What stood before Cyd was Xander himself, dressed up like a 1940's New York gangster.

"Hey toots, how's it goin'?" Xander said in a brooklyn accent.

"Great," Cyd nodded. "I can see you're looking quite dapper? So what are ya, a scarf salesman?"

"I wish," Xander shrugged. "I'm actually a part of the mafia. This suit of mine really says so. All I'm missing is a tommy gun and I'm ready to go."

"Totally, let me go get Shelby for you." Cyd said as she left to go get her friend.

While Cyd was busy with Shelby, Xander looked all around for something to eat. Much to his luck, he managed to find a bowl of fruit that was laying across a coffee table. With a smirk, Xander picked up one of the apples and chowed down on it...

...

...

...only to realize he was eating wax.

"Accck, wax!" Xander cringed a little before spitting out the contents of the waxed apple.

As he put the fake fruit away, he heard Shelby's voice speaking behind him.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Shelby exclaimed.

"All right," Xander smirked as he turned around. "I wonder what my babe-"

Suddenly, when he turned around to face Shelby, his jaw suddenly dropped at the costume she was wearing.

"Whoa..." Xander gasped before stuttering. "You're a... you're a..."

The costume that Shelby was wearing was a white furry catgirl costume. It looked so smooth and fluffy from around those white cat ears, the turtleneck tanktop/one piece that she was sorting, that furry cat tail, and those fluffy white boots. She looked so cute, adorable and kawaii so much that Xander definitely had nothing to say out of all this. Xander was just drop dead speechless.

"So, what do you think? Am I purr-fect?" Shelby smiled, laughing from one of her puns.

"I... I..." Xander stuttered in return.

But before he could say anything else, Xander felt something wet and leaking around his nose. Shelby immediately saw it and gasped what was immediately going on.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" Shelby gasped, indicating that her boyfriend's nose was bleeding from the sight.

Acting very quickly, Shelby immediately tossed a tissue, forcing Xander to grab onto it and clench his nose in order to make the nosebleed stop immediately. Apparently, her cute and sexy costume definitely became way too much for Xander to control while at the same time, endure.

But despite all of that, Xander still managed to keep his smile.

"Is that better?" Shelby asked him.

"Yeah, I'm a little fine, yet a little light-headed." He chuckled.

While he still kept on blushing from Shelby's costume, Cyd re-entered the living room while adjusting her hat.

"Okay, my hat's ready, my big green nose is ready and now it's time to party," Cyd smirked before heading out the door. "C'mon guys, let's get to the car so I can grab all the candy to myself before Naldo does!"

As soon as Cyd left for the car (the car where Xander was driving in just to pick the girls up), Shelby was left alone to deal with Xander himself.

"Well, your friend's a little energetic today." The brown-haired hunk chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, Cyd gets a little jumpy when she's ready." Shelby replied. "Anyway, we should get going. With me on front seat, I'll definitely keep you company on the way."

After responding with a cute little purr and a wink, Shelby walked out of the house, leaving Xander blushing like a bright red tomato.

"Oh, with that outfit you have on, I know you will..." He smirked under his chin, following her and his friend to the car.

From what he experienced on that nosebleed-induced moment, it was clear that the saucy little catgirl that's been infesting around Shelby definitely got Xander's tongue. And to be honest, he actually really liked it. This was definitely gonna be one Halloween Party worth remembering.

* * *

 **Okay, who wouldn't want to imagine Shelby as a catgirl? It would sound sooooo kawaii-ish and adorable. I wouldn't mind her keeping me company, that's for sure!**

 **Anyway, more Shelby and Xander goodness coming soon in chapters to come, so feedbacks are appreciated and welcomed! Until next time, Warrior out! And you can't... teach... that!**


	3. Mistletoe

**Shelder Oneshot Collection**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Shelby Marcus x Xander McCormick**

 **Summary: A collection of drabbles, one-shots and moments dedicated to our resident blonde time-traveler and emerald-eyed guitar player, filled with some of the most romantic, sweet, and funny one-shots there ever is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with either Best Friends Whenever and Bunk'd. Those both shows I mentioned and its characters are both owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, I've decided to do this just in case I have writer's block. It's a little drabble collection I have made, dedicated to the crossover pairing of Shelby Marcus from "Best Friends Whenever" and Xander McCormick from "Bunk'd". It will have a lot of funny and romantic moments included, so you can definitely expect a lot of Shelder fluff (or Xandby, whether you wanna call them) in most of these chapters.**

 **P.S.: This will take place in an alternate universe in which Xander lives in the same city and school that both Shelby, Cyd, Naldo and Barry live. However, you can also expect some Bunk'd characters in there as well, so it's the best of both worlds! Enjoy!**

 **P.P.S.: Sorry to say, there won't be a Cyd appearance. It's just gonna be Shelby and Xander together alone.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Mistletoe**_

* * *

"I can't believe it's just about Christmas!"

Said an ecstatic Shelby Marcus, who was busy putting out stockings on a wooden fireplace. Apparently, with accessories such as the stockings, the decorated tree, the strong aroma of egg-nog, the little red and green lights surrounding outside her apartment and the torrential snowy downpour happening outside, it was definitely the Christmas season. There was something about the holiday that made Shelby's heart sizzle with yuletide joy. Every time the holiday came around, Shelby would go crazy and just fill the entire house into a mini winter wonderland. She was almost like an energetic little kid who was waiting unpatiently for Santa to get here.

Right now, she was baking some delicious chocolate chip cookies with green and red M&M's in the oven. If there's anything Shelby loved more than the Christmas tree, lights and festivities, it was her scrumptious cookies. After she put them in the oven, she headed over to the counter and grabbed a clipboard which had a list attached to it.

"Okay, that takes care of the cookies, now I gotta go check on the eggnog." She replied while heading over to the fridge.

While she started checking on her eggnog, she heard someone's voice stand behind her.

"So, is that eggnog ready? I'm dying for some."

"Sure Xander, it must be cold enough by now." Shelby nodded as she grabbed the pitcher of homemade egg nog.

The person that was speaking to Shelby was her boyfriend Xander McCormick, who was decked out in a green Christmas sweater with a Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer emblem stitched around the shirt. This was actually a first for the blue-eyed blonde since this was the first Christmas she was spending with him. Most of the Christmases Shelby celebrated with were with her parents, her best friend Cyd and her annoying twin brothers Chet and Bret. Shelby felt that spending Christmas with the family was wearing her out a little. With all due respect, she did love spending Christmas with Cyd and rest of their nutcases that were her parents and brothers. It was just that Shelby felt like she wanted to celebrate the holidays her way this year.

Not having to keep Xander waiting, Shelby took a clear glass and poured some eggnog for him to drink. He then took the glass from his hands and took a sip from that sweet eggcream, which was sloshing around his tongue and lips.

"Mmmmm, you definitely outdid yourself with the eggnog." Xander said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Shelby smirked. "I figured a little nutmeg would do the trick. Nothing fancy and all."

"Well, it's great." He smirked back. "By the way, there's a rat digging under our Christmas tree. They're rattling over the gifts."

"WHAT, THERE IS?!" Shelby gasped loudly.

Feeling freaked out by this news, Shelby immediately grabbed the broom and headed straight for the tree. She immediately looked down, hoping to find the rat that Xander said was invading the presents. The blonde started looking left to right, but strangely, there seemed to be no sign of any rat.

"Um, Xander, I don't see the rat anywhere." Shelby told him.

"I'm certain it's around there somewhere. Try looking that way." Xander said, now pointing to the right.

So Shelby decided to look to the right, but alas, there was still nothing. Apparently, Shelby was led to believe that Xander was lying and trying to play her.

"Okay, I don't see anything." Shelby replied before turning to him in an upset tone. "How dare you lie to me about-"

Shockingly, Shelby would never finish that sentence.

Because when she turned around...

...

...

...Xander had suddenly kissed her right out of nowhere in an intentional way. Shelby's eyes were bulging in stunned surprise as those eggnog-flavored lips of his surged her lips like a full-on sugar rush. Shelby didn't know how to respond to Xander's unexpected tactic. She didn't know if she wanted to hit him or kiss him back. In fact, she didn't do any of those things.

After only ten seconds of that kiss, Xander broke away to see Shelby's jaw drop in disbelief.

"Xander, why did-?" She said before Xander cut her off.

"It was easy," Xander replied, right before pointing up for some reason. "You're actually standing in mistletoe."

Making sure he wasn't lying for real, Shelby looked up to realize that she and Xander had been standing in mistletoe all along. Truth be told, she didn't realize Xander put it up there otherwise she'd find him out. But regardless, the only thing Shelby ever did...

...

...

...was smile at him.

"Well, that felt really nice..." Shelby sighed in response.

"Same here." Xander smirked. "After all, I just can't break a good tradition. Now how about those cookies?"

"Sounds good to me." She nodded as they headed for the kitchen.

That blush had never left Shelby's cheeks at all. They were kept like this for the rest of the night, thanks to Xander. And all it took was a little mistletoe just to get the job done.

* * *

 **Dang, looks like Xander's full of surprises. If I was him, I'd kiss Shelby too. I swear, Shelby has the most kissable lips I've ever seen in a long time.**

 **There's more Shelby and Xander fluff coming soon, so make sure to leave a feedback if you can! I got a lot more ideas for them left in the tank! Until next time, Warrior over and out! Peace, gangstas!**


End file.
